Azusa Scissorhands (Diabolik Lovers AU)
by shadowsunknown
Summary: A strange AU that came to mind. I was thinking one night about how much Azusa loves knives and wondered what it would be like if his hands were knives. Then, I recalled Edward Scissorhands and thought what if Azusa was Edward Scissorhands, instead? Rated M for blood/gore or possible sexual situations. (Better to be safe than sorry, eh?)
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Karl Heinz walked around Azusa as he connected long shears to his wrists. He looked at Karlheinz and played with them, touching them to his lips and accidentally cut above his nose. It bled and created a small scar.

Karlheinz walked away and Azusa was trying to pick up a piece of paper, but could only snip it with his shears. He looked up at Karlheinz, who only looked at him with a smirk.

Azusa walked around the room and snipped a window curtain. Karlheins glared at him and he backed away from the curtain, shyly.

"Leave." Azusa looked at him confused. "Now!"

He stepped away from Karlheinz and walked out the door after unlocking it and pushing it open with his scissor-hand. His legs carried him outside and down the street and stood in front of a manor.

Azusa stood there and walked over, then banged on the door. A boy who looked like a young goth opened the door and studied him. He was wearing a choker wnd had gray-ish hair, "Who are you?"

He didn't notice his scissor hands yet and Azusa spoke, "Can...I...live here..?"

Ruki rose an eyebrow and looked at him studiously, "Don't you have a home!"

He shook his head, "No."

Ruki looked at him, feeling bad that he was homeless, "Okay."

He let Azusa in and Kou looked at him like he was a monster, seeing his long sheers, "Ruki who is this!?"

"Our new family member."

Kou looked at Azusa in fear, "What's your name?"

"Azusa."

Kou stared at him and reached out for one of his sheers, "These are fake and just props right?" Azusa looked confused as Kou tried to remove one but it was screwed on tightly and securely. He looked at Kou who just looked at him with widened eyes. "What kind of gloves are these?"

Azusa didn't understand, "...gloves...?"

Ruki finally noticed he had scissors for hands, "They aren't gloves?"

He shook his head no.

"Oh..."

Kou looked at Azusa, "How do you eat!?"

"...he...used to...feed me."

Ruki looked at him, "Who's he?"

"...Karlheinz..."

Kou bristled at the name, "Karlheinz? He ruined my eye!" He directed his attention his one eye that was glowing. "I ran away because he almost killed me!"

Azusa stared into space and could relate to Kou. The scissors were prosthetic and were only given to him because he got his arms stuck in a rubbish bin when the truck pulled up and the lid was too heavy for anyone to pick up or reach since the truck had already picked it up. When it dumped the trash in it sliced down on Azusa's arms and they were cut clean off.

When Karlheinz found him, he promised him a better life, though he gave him scissor hands saying not everything can look pretty, cause everything comes at a price.

Azusa looked at Kou, "Did... you lose...your eye...?"

Kou shook his head no. "He turned me into a vampire."

He looked at Kou, "I'm... a vampire...too.."

Kou nodded at Azusa.

Afterward Azusa was introduced to Yuma and they shared a brief conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Yui**

Azusa was working on the hedges in the garden and Yui walked outside, as it started to snow. It was winter and very chilly. She shivered and looked at him, "Aren't you c-cold Azusa?"

He shook his head no and she walked over to him, "Have you ever been hugged before?"

Azusa shook his head no.

Yui stood in front of him and hesitated before she spoke again,"Have you ever danced in the snow before?"

Azusa shook his head no.

Yui walked over to him and put his arms around her, then started to dance with him. He shyly swayed with her, as they danced.

Yui looked into his eyes and smiled, "Isn't it fun?"

He nodded slightly and she leaned against him. His sheers brushed against her, as she smiled lightly. She wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. In fact, compared to everyone in the Mukami household it seemed like she was the only one who could understand him and see his potential. They saw a monster, she saw a angel.

The girl with the platinum blonde hair continued to sway gracefully with him, until he looked away from her and she released him?, backing away from him. A shear accidentally got too close to her arm and nicked her, making small beads of blood trail down her arm, as she winced.

He looked at her apologetically and she looked at the scar. His voice came out silent and low like snowfall, "I am... sorry...eve."

She touched her bloody arm and the red liquid stained her fingers as she looked at them in curiosity. "Azusa." He looked into her eyes as she continued softly, "Why do you call me Eve?"

"...because I met you on Christmas Eve."

"It isn't because of Adam and Eve?" He shook his head no and stared at her for what felt like an eternity, before she spoke again, "I wish the others were more like you. It seems they don't know what personal space is like you do. They all force me into situations I'm not comfortable with."

Azusa hummed out a sigh and he reached out and cut a loose strand of her hair that was bothering him for a while. It was a long piece of hair that stuck out near her bangs and seemed significantly longer than the rest, "...sorry."

A smile crept into her face and she began to walk away softly stating that it was okay and she wasn't bothered. She took one last look at him, then continued making her way into the manor.

Once she got inside, Kou grabbed her by the arm, "M-Neko-chan!" He looked at her bleeding arm, "You're bleeding. Did you ask for this?"

She shook her head no and he led her off to the kitchen where he took a paper towel and wet it. He proceeded to clean the wound, then found the first aid kit and bandaged her arm, tore the fabric in half with his teeth and tied it off.

"Don't scare me like that, M-Neko-chan. I thought someone did that on purpose."

"Sorry."

"You should be more careful."

She looked at the floor and sighed, remembering the beautiful moment she shared with Azusa. Her hand touched the bandages on her arm, shyly and she walked out of the kitchen. A tear stung her magenta eyes and she watched as Azusa continued tidying up the garden from the window. "Why can't they see you like I do?" Her hand touched the window gently and she breathed on the glass, creating a layer of foggy mist, before she drew a small heart in the window with an arrow stabbing through it. "You took my heart and stabbed it playfully, Azusa."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Jealousy**

Yui walked around the manor and bumped into Azusa who walked in from the garden and smiled at him. Little did she know that Kou was watching with a tinge of hatred for the vampire with the scissor hands. He also had a liking for Yui, cursing every step Azusa made.

 _What does Yui see in him? I'm an idol!_ Kou thought. He walked over to her and touched her hair, "M-Neko-Chan~"

She turned around frantically and looked into his eyes, "Huh?"

He sang his next words happily to her, "I learned a new song today! Want to hear it? You did say to keep you posted when it came to my music!"

"Oh, right. Okay."

She followed Kou up to his room and sat on his bed as he smiled lightly and took out a Keytar, opening his mouth and playing it rythmically, "Oh my Neko darling, you're just like red velvet or sweet melted chocolate -you caught my damaged eye~" Yui blushed and he smirked, continuing, "Im drowning in your embrace, your sweetness becoming mine~"

She laid down on the bed and he sat near her leaning over her, "Oh darling will our journey be nigh? I'm your sweet devil, you know this neko, so dance with me under the sky~"

Her eyes glanced up at him and he sang until her face was dyed a crimson red. Kou laid his Keytar next to her and ran his fingers through her soft locks, "You're so cute M-Neko-Chan." A soft whine of embarrassment escaped her lips and he stroked her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

She pushed him off and ran towards the doors, leaving him dumbfounded and confused. A vase fell off a side table as she accidently kicked the tableleg with her foot. Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. She didn't mean to knock it over, it was an accident.

"Oh no oh no oh no! Ruki's going to kill me!"

She picked up the pieces of the vase and a shard cut her finger. It stung really badly and she stuck her bloodied finger in her mouth.

A soft voice spoke near her, "Eve."

Yui looked over to see Azusa sitting next to her. "Can you help me?" Azusa nodded and carefully picked up the shards of glass, holding them like puzzle pieces in his hand and walked them to the kitchen wastebin. She followed after him, "We can't fix it?"

He shook his head no and threw the shards of the elaborate pottery in the trash, then looked at her, "Can you...get a large...pitcher...?"

She nodded and found the pitcher Yuma would usually use to make iced tea, setting it on the counter. Azusa picked it up and filled it with water. Yui kept her hands on the bottom of the pitcher, so it didn't slip from his shears. Afterwards, they took it to the sidetable where the vase used to be. He looked at Yui, then down at the mess of roses on the floor. She smiled nervously and picked up the roses, organizing them in a certain way in the pitcher so they wouldn't wilt.

Her eyes stole a glance at Azusa, "Thank you."

"You're...welcome..."

She smiled and picked up his arm, wrapping it around her and hugged him tightly. He blushed at the gesture and did his best to hug her back without cutting ger again. Her voice whispered softly into his collarbone, "I really like you Azusa."

He blushed more and stayed silent. There wasn't a single thing he could think of to say to her. He was still unsure about his feelings towards her, though he hoped she didn't get the wrong idea from how silent he was being.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I can tell you're shocked."

He had no idea how she could possibly read him so well, but he decided not to question it and closed his eyes, relaxing his tense muscles and hugged her closer. Her eyes widened and she smiled slightly. _Please don't let me go._ Yui thought, as she leaned her head against the collar of his shirt.


End file.
